In order to meet different network environments, IEEE 802.3 working group published several standards relating to 10 GbE, 40 GbE, and 100 GbE that lead the network interface card (NIC) interface connectors to be redesigned according to a variety of connectivity specifications. Most of switches only support one or two kinds of NIC interface connectors. Put multiple NIC interface connectors together can be difficult if the NIC interface connectors relate to more than two different connectivity specifications.